


Why Children Smiled

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Children always suffer near the Sewer King before they view something interesting.





	Why Children Smiled

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

 

*How are my children going to offend me this time?* the Sewer King thought. He sat on his throne and scowled at all children. *Are my children going to talk during lessons in a few minutes? Are they going to fail to obtain something nice for me from the surface?* he thought. The Sewer King stood. He paced.

*I remember always yelling for my children not to talk. They don't always obey. I also remember almost losing my voice from yelling. How I enjoy viewing their wide eyes. Children should be seen. They should never be heard at all.*

The Sewer King continued to pace. He thought a boy opened his mouth to speak. The Sewer King's scowl remained on his face. ''NO TALKING!'' he shouted. He viewed the children trembling at the same time. ''NO TALKING! NO TALKING! NO TALKING!''

The Sewer King swayed before he collapsed on his knees. His throat was a bit sore. Another scowl returned. The Sewer King wasn't able to stand. He trembled with rage. He opened his mouth to shout again.

Zero vocals. 

The Sewer King tried to gasp. Exhausted from shouting, he fell on his side. He had no idea why the children smiled.

 

THE END


End file.
